Encendiendo la antorcha
by LittleHoshi
Summary: El más joven de los 4 Fantástico está llevando las cosas un pelín lejos des del accidente que los convirtieron en mutantes. Pero llega un momento en que ya no se puede seguir haciendo la vista gorda. Este fic contiene spank paternal, si no es de su agrado no lean hay muchos más fic en esta web sin este contenido.
1. Chapter 1

Desde Que regresaran a la tierra Reed, Ben, Sue y Johnny no habían tenido ni un momento de paz, pero ya llevaban semanas en que nada pasaba, bueno nada. Ya saben lo típico un puñado de criminales de tres al cuarto, que confiados que los 4 fantásticos estuvieran demasiado ocupados luchando con algún maléfico mutante o alienígena como para preocuparse por sus ilícitas actividades.

Pero el cuerpo de policía de Nueva York era bueno, era muy buena, y como Ben dijo a veces hay que dejar a los demás que se saquen las castañas del fuego. Así que Reed se había centrado en sus experimentos, Sue había empezado a recuperar su vida social de antes y ben, bueno Ben ayudaba a Reed a que no se obcecara con sus investigaciones hasta el punto de olvidarse del mundo. Johnny parecía que era el único molesto con esa calma, porque sin el subidón de adrenalina que era luchar contra poderosos enemigos y desbaratarles los planes, él solo era un chico de 16 años que debía asistir al instituto, y lo peor debía asistir a Literatura Inglesa. Como odiaba el instituto, no entendía porque debía ir, estaba claro que es lo que iba a hacer de mayor, y en los 4 fantásticos ya había demasiados celebritos, él era el que le ponía cojones. Eso era lo que se decía cada vez que se saltaba una clase para ir a divertirse un rato con sus nuevos poderes.

- Venga Reed, solo un par de días, solo dos, tú y yo. Como antes (Sue le miraba con ojitos de cachorrito).

- Sue, no sé, siento como si estuviéramos haciendo una imprudencia. No sé (Reed dejó los planos en que estaba trabajando y la miró con pena).

- Venga, cariño, me lo debes, des de que regresáramos que no hemos estados los dos a solas más que un par de horas (Sue no se daba por vencida fácilmente, era una mujer tenaz).

- Lo sé, yo también echo de menos tenerte solo para mí (utilizando un tono de voz más sensual y romántico)

- Reed, haz caso a la rubia, necesitas salir de este laboratorio, que digo, YO necesito que salgas de este laboratorio (Ben ya no pudo más esos dos siempre se olvidaba que estaba delante, incluso ahora que era una masa de piedra enorme y naranja).

- Entonces no se hable más, nos vamos un par de días a esa cabañita a la que me llevaste el año pasado (Sue dijo muy decidida sentándose sobre el regazo de Reed toda feliz).

- ¿te refieres al complejo residencial Richards en islas Caimán? (dijo parpadeando mucho Reed porque eso era de todo menos una cabañita)

- Fuiste tú el que lo llamó cabañita el año pasado cuando me llevaste para nuestro aniversario (muy redicha y con cara de pillina).

- Jejeje (Reed no tuvo más que reírse) Vale, iré a hacer las maletas y salimos esta tarde.

- Ya las hice yo por ti (haciendo desaparecer el escudo de invisibilidad que ocultaba las maletas de ambo).

- Jajaja Reed, esto sí que no te lo esperabas (Ben no podía creer que Reed no hubiera visto venir la encerrona, con todo lo genio que era y cuando se trataba de mujeres era tan naïve).

- Ok, al menos deja que deje un par de instrucciones por si pasa algo ¿eh? (dijo ya derrotado Reed. Sue sonrió y le dio permiso).

- Voy a decirle a Johnny que estaremos fuera un par de días, ¿Ben puedes echarle un vistazo mientras Reed y yo estamos fuera? (Sue ya decía camino de la puerta)

- Ya me tocó hacer de niñera. Vosotros en el paraíso y yo aguantando a chispitas (refunfuñó Ben).

- Oooo no refunfuñes Ben, que te pones muy feo (dijo Sue como acostumbraba, sin darse cuenta del actual aspecto, de su amigo Ben).

- ¿quieres decir que eso es posible, Sue? (dijo Ben arqueando una ceja).

- Si, cuando te pones cascarrabias te pones más feo jajaja (Ben sonrió y rodó los ojos, aquella mujer era una dulzura, solo ella seguía mirándolo con los mismos ojos de siempre). Por cierto ¿has visto mi hermanito? Ya hace horas que acabaron las clases.

- Estará haciendo el cafre con sus poderes en el gimnasio o persiguiendo a alguna pobre incauta, ya sabes.

- Ok, voy a mirar al gimnasio. Reed (apuntándolo con el dedo) una hora.

- Si, señora (le saludo como a un militar (y se rio).

Reed se puso a hacer un par de llamadas y estuvo hablando con Ben de las últimas indicaciones sobre el proyecto en que andaban trabajando. Al cabo de un rato Johnny entraba por la puerta todo sonriente, tanto Reed como Ben se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

- Hola cabeza tocho, gomita… (John saludó sonriente y se estiró en la silla de Reed)

- Tu hermana te andaba buscando (dijo serio Reed).

- Fue sin querer, lo juro (dijo en seguida Johnny, Ben se pasó la mano por la cara y continuó haciendo como que trabajaban en algo).

- ¿Qué es lo que fue sin querer? (preguntó extrañado Reed).

- No, nada. ¿Y decías que Sue me andaba buscando, no?

- Johnnyyyyyy (dijo irritado Reed que sabía que Johnny era propenso a hacer un mal uso de sus poderes solo para alardear ante cualquier chica).

- Voy al apartamento, seguro que está allí (dijo saliendo rápidamente del laboratorio pero Reed alargó su brazo hasta la puerta y lo agarró allí mismo y lo hizo regresar).

- No tan rápido John. Tu hermana y yo vamos a estar fuera un par de días, quiero saber que nos podemos ir tranquilos.

- ¿Fuera? ¿Dónde? ¿Hay alguna misión? (dijo emocionado como el colegial).

- Ninguna misión, y se pasa algo mientras estamos fuera, quiero que nos esperes, nos llevamos el jet, estaremos aquí antes de que puedas decir "problemas".

- Oh, Reed él no dice problemas él los causa (dijo Ben resoplando).

- Muac (le lanzó un besito Johnny quemándole el plano que tenía en la mano).

- Grrrr maldito mocoso (Reed tuvo que ponerse en medio de los dos como siempre).

- John a eso mismo me refiero, mientras tu hermana y yo estamos fuera, quiero que te comportes y que hagas todo lo que Ben te pida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dejas la cara ladrillo al mando? ¡Pero si es un maldito dictador!

- ¡Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm! (Reed dijo muy serio y con un tono de voz más de jefe que de cuñado) No, no lo es. Y si, Ben está al mando, y a menos que quieras problemas con tu hermana y conmigo a nuestro regreso, te comportaras y le harás caso ¿entendiste?

- Tengo 16 años, no necesito niñera Reed, fui al espacio contigo, he luchado con un montón de tipos realmente peligrosos, creo que he dejado más que patente que puedo cuidarme solito.

- No, Johnny, tienes 16 años, no te quedarás solito, no en mi edificio, no mientras seas menor de edad o demuestres un poco más de sensatez. ¿he de recordarte la fiesta de San Valentín?

- Eso fue hace dos años, es injusto que sigas echándome en cara eso, han cambiado muchas cosas des de entonces (dijo furioso y chasqueó los dedos haciendo surgir una pequeña llama de sus dedos).

- A eso mismo me refiero. No quiero que utilices tus poderes sino es estrictamente necesario, Johnny, mientras tu hermana y yo estemos fuera nada de poderes (en ese momento entró Sue por la puerta).

- ¡Sue! Habla con tu novio, hazle entrar en razón, quiere dejarme a Ben de niñera, ¡Tengo 16 años, Sue! ¿Sabes lo denigrante que es eso? Díselo (dijo poniendo morros John)

- Benny no dejes que se vaya a dormir muy tarde, después sus maestros se me quejan de que no rinde bien en clase (dijo Sue acabado de revisar que llevaba todo lo que tenía que llevar en su bolso).

- ¡Sue! (dijo indignado Johnny).

- Solo serán dos o tres días Johnny, no será tan malo. Antes no tenías tus poderes y te las apañabas también muy bien. Anda, dame un beso que nos vamos.

- No (dijo indignado y la esquivó y se fue hacia la puerta. Reed se molestó mucho al ver el feo que le acababa de hacer a Sue y utilizando su superelasticidad alargó su cuerpo hasta ponerse frente a frente con Johnny).

- Jonathan (aquello sonó muy intimidante, Johnny instintivamente tragó saliva, pero después recordó que Reed solo era el novio de su hermana, no tenía derecho a tratarlo así).

- Déjalo Reed, ya se le pasará (Sue interpuso por su hermano. Reed regresó a su forma original pero seguía con cara de perro de presa). Venga, cielo, alegra esa cara, que nos vamos de vacaciones (y le dio un besito en la mejilla, Reed sonrió instintivamente y se olvidó del mal humor). Ben (miró a su amigo) cualquier cosa llevamos los teléfonos con nosotros. Pero si no, no estamos para nadie ¿entendiste? (guiñándole un ojo y Ben se rio, entendía muy bien lo que quería decir Sue)

- Pasadlo bien, y tú descansa (le dijo a Reed).


	2. Chapter 2

Reed y Sue salieron de inmediato para las Islas Caimán, en lo que iban a ser sus primeras vacaciones juntos después del accidente. No tardaron nada en llegar al complejo residencia Richards, y en menos de 4 horas estaban descansando tumbados en unas tumbonas en la playa, disfrutando del buen tiempo y de la tranquilidad.

Por su parte Johnny estaba de un humor de perros porque a sus 16 años consideraba que no necesitaba de niñeras y mucho menos a Ben respirando en su nuca. Así que decidió encerrarse en su habitación y no salir a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Al fin y al cabo gracias a Reed, su habitación contaba con todo tipo de aparatitos para mantenerlo entretenido durante semanas sino meses. Ben estaba contento por sus amigos, realmente necesitaban estar solos y lejos de toda esa locura. Y bueno puede que Johnny fuera un grano en el culo pero no era un mal chico así que en el fondo no le importaba quedarse vigilando al muchacho.

A la mañana siguiente Johnny se despertó apurando el máximo como siempre y se calentó el mismo con sus poderes el desayuno y se inmoló para salir volando hacia el instituto como acostumbraba.

- Alto ahí, ZippoBoy (Y le agarró del pie para detenerlo. A Ben no le costaba nada aguantar al chico era como si fuera una plumita). Reed dijo nada de poderes.

- Llego tarde Ben (dijo molesto e impaciente e intentó de nuevo salir volando pero Ben no lo soltó). ¡Ben! Déjame ir, llegaré tarde, si llego tarde llamaran otra vez a Sue. ¿quieres fastidiarles las vacaciones?

- Debiste levantarte más temprano.

- Eso ya da igual, suéltame o llegaré tarde.

- Te llevaré en el coche.

- A ti no te gusta salir, Ben y eso nos llevará al menos 30 minutos, no tengo tanto tiempo, es más no debería estar hablando contigo aquí parado (Y volvió a intentar salir volando pero Ben lo tenía bien sujeto y aquel tipo era increíblemente fuerte)

- Llamaré a la escuela para decirle que llegarás más tarde, ya le diré yo a tu maestro que lo recuperarás a la tarde o la hora del recreo.

- Ben tengo 16 años, eso y ano se hace. Pues ya encontraremos como arreglarlo. Ahora, deja de hacer el idiota y vamos para el garaje.

- Ben, voy todos los días al instituto volando, no creo que se refiriera a eso Reed cuando dijo que no…(pero Ben le interrumpió).

- Reed quiso decir lo que dijo. Y también te dijo que me tenías que obedecer, y si te mando bajar e ir en coche conmigo a la escuela, lo harás sin rechistar. Porque Johnny yo no soy ni Sue ni Reed, por sino te diste cuenta, yo no soy tan blando como ellos. Ahora caminado hacia el garaje (y le dio un pequeño empujoncito hacia el garaje)

John fue refunfuñando todo le camino pero no era tan idiota como para enfrentarse a Ben. Al llegar al instituto, Ben se quedó un rato hablando con el director del instituto que tomó de buen grato la idea de que el chico recuperara la clase perdida a al tarde después que finalizasen las clases. Johnny se prometió que se la devolvería, esa tarde mismo había quedado con June para "estudiar" para los finales. John estaba más que molesto ahora, le había costado semanas conseguir que June accediera a quedar a solas con él, y ahora que al fin lo había logrado, por culpa del tocho de Ben se había ido todo la garete. Sabía que June no le daría una segunda oportunidad. Así que decidió que se saltaría la última hora de clase para que el director no le pillara y le obligara a quedarse esa hora de más. Johnny esperó a June en la cafetería donde solían siempre ir a tomar unos refrescos con los amigos después de clase. Pero en cuanto llegó en vez de pasar y sentarse en una mesa y ponerse a hablar. Ella le comentó que mejor estudiaban en su casa, aquella cafetería era muy ruidosa y en su casa no había nadie y podrían estudiar más tranquilos. Eso en lenguaje adolescente solo significa una cosa "Yeahhhhha".

- Mi padre está de guardia hoy, y mi hermana está en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una compañera de clase. Nadie nos molestará ¿quieres algo para picar?

- Un refresco (realmente se le había secado la boca).

- ¿No preferirías lago más fuerte? (abriendo el mueble bar. Johnny sonrió, por si había alguna duda de que June no tenía ninguna intención de subir a estudiar, aquella proposición había despejado toda duda).

Johnny y June empezaron a flirtear de una forma muy descarada y al poco rato se estaban besando en el sofá de casa de los padres de June. Aunque el señor Jackson estaba trabajando y su turno no acababa hasta las 12 de la noche, Johnny sentía esa emoción del peligro de poder ser pillados. June y Johnny estuvieron dándose el loto un buen rato, a los chicos ya les dolía los labios de tanto besarse. Pero no quería dejarlo. June encontraba a Johnny muy interesante y guapo y Johnny no podía creer que estuviera besándose con June Jackson, la chica más guapa de todo el instituto. Hasta hacía unos meses era casi invisible para ella, pero después de que regresaran del espacio, June había empezado a fijarse en él. Y poco a poco se habían ido aproximándose. Y ahora más próximos no podían estar, bueno, si que podían, pero June no tenía esa fama, al menos que él supiera, y en los institutos todo se sabe, sobre todo esas cosas.

- Tiene que ser fantástico eso de poder volar (dijo en un momento de descanso June)

- Sí, es la hostia (dijo sonriendo y comiéndosela con la mirada).

- Yo daría lo que fuera por poder volar (la chiva aunque parezca duro de creer no lo decía con segundas, realmente quería sentir lo que era poder volar. John sabía que aquello no era un ofrecimiento, sabía que había pureza e inocencia en sus palabras pero con 16 años eso realmente no importa todo absolutamente todo te suena a sexo).

- ¿Cualquier cosa? (dijo alzando una ceja)

- Oh si (pero esta vez no había tanta inocencia en su mirada).

- ¿Si te llevo accederías a ser mi novia?

- ¿Me estás pidiendo para salir John Storm?

- Sí. Pero aunque dijeras que no, te llevaría a dar esa vuelta por los cielos de Nueva York.

- ¿en serio? (dijo muy excitada)

- ¿Y poder llevarte en brazos? ¡Debes de estar de broma! Hasta pagaría jajaja

- ¿Entonces a que esperamos? (dijo abriendo la ventana).

- No has respondido a mi pregunta (dijo John mordiéndose el labio y entonces June se acercó a él y lo besó. Fue un beso largo y dulce, tal y como era ella, intensa pero delicada).

- ¿eso te responde?

- No sé, podría repetírmelo creo que no lo oí bien.

- Venga, Johnny no seas malo, no querrás enfadar a tu novia en la primera cita.

- Yehaaaaaa (gritó de alegría y se puso en llamas al momento. Al cabo de unos segundos redujo las llamas a sus extremidades inferiores y agarró en brazos a June y salieron volando del apartamento de los Jackson).


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny y June estuvieron volando toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche, solo regresaron al apartamento de la chica cuando faltaban 20 minutos para que el doctor Jackson acabara su turno y regresara a casa. Se estuvieron un rato besando en el alfeizar de la ventana de la habitación de June, hasta que Johnny escuchó la puerta de casa, entonces se despidieron y Johnny salió hacia el edificio Baxter para soñar con June. Iba tan encantado que ni se fijó que en el terrado del edificio estaba el jet de Reed. Simplemente entró por la ventana del gimnasio como solía hacer y se fue a dar una larga ducha, se ducharía pensando en los labios y la piel tan suave de June. Johnny no había ni mirado su reloj en toda la tarde, y ni le importaba lo más mínimo la hora. No porque su hermana no estuviera en casa sino porque en el tiempo con June transcurría de otra forma. Solo pensó en la hora que era cuando vio la luz del laboratorio encendida. ¿Ben había estado trabajando hasta tarde? por lo general era Reed el que se quedaba hasta las tantas, pero por lo visto Ben era otro adicto al trabajo. Johnny decidió que primero se tomaría esa ducha y después ya decidiría si iba a molestar al grandullón o se acostaba. Fue al abril la puerta del pasillo que se chocó con Sue cayendo los dos al suelo.

- Jooo Sue, mira por dónde vas (protestó Johnny levantándose) ¿Sue? (de repente cayó que esa era Sue, pero Sue se suponía que debía estar de vacaciones)

- ¿Johnny? (dijo sorprendida Sue)

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué que hago aquí? ¡pero que temple que tienes jovencito! (le gritó su hermana furiosa).

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Maldita sea Johnny, has visto la hora qué es (John miró su reloj, y puso una mueca de circunstancia).

- Se me debió ir el santo al cielo. Lo siento (dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa aduladora como solo él sabía hacerlas. En ese momento Reed salió del laboratorio).

- Llamaré a Ben, le diré que ya está aquí (dijo muy serio y se regresó al laboratorio).

- Tú jovencito, estás en un montón de líos.

- ¿yo? Pero…

- Si, ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado toda la tarde? ¡Y toda la noche! Llamaron de la escuela, faltaste a la última hora y a la hora de recuperación, creímos que el Doctor Doom te había raptado.

- ¿El doctor Doom? Pero si hace semanas que no sabemos anda de él ni de sus amiguitos (dijo Johnny sin entender nada. Reed volvió a salir del laboratorio con un periódico en la mano y se lo clavó en el pecho a Johnny que tras recuperar la respiración lo tomó y lo leyó. El doctor Doom se había fugado de la cárcel).

- ¿Dónde estabas? (esta vez fue Reed quien le preguntó muy seco)

- Fuera (dijo sin mirarla a la cara)

- Eso está muy claro, y ya hablaremos mañana de eso de estar por ahí "fuera" a estas horas de la noche. Ahora contéstame ¿Dónde y haciendo qué? (Johnny solo se encogió de hombros).

- Johnny responde (fue Sue quien habló esta vez muy enfadada, porque se había pasado las últimas horas muy asustada pensando que el doctor Doom lo habría podido secuestrar o matar)

- No tengo porque responderte nada, Sue, No eres mi madre. Tengo 16 años y puedo hacer lo que me salga de…(pero Johnny no acabó la frase)

- Plass (Sue el dio un bofetón), no soy mamá, tienes razón, pero igualmente sufro por ti (dijo con lágrimas en la cara).

- Sufres por qué quieres, yo estoy muy bien, no me ha pasado nada, estoy harto de decirte que sé cuidar muy bien de mí mismo. Ya no soy ningún niño pequeño, Sue.

- ¡Jonathan cierra el pico y ve a tu habitación! (rugió Reed. John se quedó parado, había visto antes molesto a Reed pero nunca le había hablado de esa manera. Johnny no supo muy bien porque pero obedeció).

- ¿estás bien? (le preguntó Reed a Sue en cuanto escucho la puerta de la habitación de Johnny cerrarse).

- Si, lo que dijo…

- Sabes que solo lo dijo porque quiere salirse con la suya, Johnny sabe que teclas tocar para que en vez de que le montes una buena tú aun te sientas mal y le pidas perdón.

- Pero tiene algo de razón, Reed, ya no es un niño, no puedo tratarlo como tal, le dejé ir al espacio con nosotros, entonces no lo consideré ya un niño y ahora ay es demasiado tarde para tratarle así.

- Cariño, Johnny se puso terco como una mula, y sabes que no hay manera de hacer cambiarlo de opinión, cuando a ese chico se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja…bueno es un Storm al fin y al cabo (sonriéndole dulcemente, Sue le devolvió la sonrisa y se secó las lágrimas). Además si alguien es responsable de aquello, ese soy yo. Y si la cagamos, era muy joven, él no debió ir nunca a bordo de la nave. Pero eso no le da derecho a hablarte así ni a comportarse como un pequeño patán. Ni nosotros que somos adultos, desaparecemos tantas horas sin dejar dicho dónde estamos. Nos e trata de edad, se trata de consideración. Y sinceramente Sue, tú hermano últimamente carece mucho de eso.

- He estado demasiado preocupada por los cambios que estábamos sufriendo todos, por nuestra nueva vida, por asegurarme que no se sintiera miserable.

- De los 4, Johnny es el único que parece encantado con su nueva condición. Y por desgracias este nuevo status solo ha hecho agravar algunos defectillos que y avenía arrastrando el chico.

- Lo sé. Está bastante…(Sue no quería decir al palabra, era su hermano al fin y al cabo)…crecido-

- Arrogante, Sue, la palabra que buscabas es arrogante. No hay manera que escuche, que haga caso, hasta el extremo que las últimas misiones hasta te puso en peligro a ti. Y eso, ya es peligroso, no solo para nosotros, sino para él mismo.

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? No hay manera de revertir esto, no podemos quitarle sus poderes y que vuelva a ser el adolescente que debería ser.

- Lo que hay que hacer (dijo Ben saliendo por el ascensor) es lo que hubiera hecho mi tío, de ser tan grano en el culo como él (Reed y Sue lo miraron con cara de no entender). Sencillo. Una buena zurra y ya veréis que suavecito estará el fosforillo por un tiempo.

- Ben, no puedo pegarle, ¿tú lo has visto? ¡Si ya es más alto que yo! (entonces Ben miró a Reed y alzó una ceja) ¿Reed? Pero si Reed es incapaz de…

- Estoy de acuerdo con ben, Sue. El chico necesita que le recuerden cuál es su sitio. Es un chico de 16 años, por mucha antorcha humana que sea, sigue teniendo 16 años y nosotros seguimos siendo su familia. No puede hacer y deshacer a sus anchas sin importarle lo más mínimo que suframos y nos preocupemos por él.

- ¿Entonces, estás diciendo que vas a pegar mi hermanito? (dijo Sue aluciando)

- Eso o lo expulso del grupo (dijo poniéndose muy serio). Tú decides, Sue. Sea como sea esto tiene que acabar, cada vez está más descontrolado (Sue se quedó en shock asimilando lo que acababa de decir. Una cosa era que ella estuviera dispuesta a darle una buena zurrar a su hermanito por desconsiderado y desobediente y otra bien distinta que su novio se ofreciera a dársela él mismo).

- Reed, Johnny no va a dejarte. Te quiere como a un hermano pero…¿entiendes qué si entras ahí le zurras ya no volverá a ser nada igual?

- Ya no es nada igual, cariño. (dijo con pena Reed y Ben asintió). Sue, no voy a matarlo a palos, solo le daré unas buenas nalgadas, solo para que capte el mensaje. Pero ese chico necesita un escarmiento, lleva meses pidiéndolo a gritos y cada vez va a peor. Ya no hace caso a nadie, ni a ti (Sue se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de decirle Reed, tenía toda la razón, ella misma se había dado cuenta que cada vez le hacía menso caso y que cada vez se arriesgaba más y más. Pero aún así, era duro decirle a su novio "anda, adelante tienes mi visto bueno para que le pongas a mi hermano el culo rojo como un tomate").

- Reed, tiene 16 (dijo poniéndole ojitos de corderito)

- Lo sé, cielo, precisamente, solo tiene 16. Aún es un niño, un niño con una gran responsabilidad a sus espaldas, pero hasta eso parece que se le olvida eso también. Se lo toma todo con demasiada ligereza. Si fuera el adulto que proclama ser, créeme que ni me plantearía dar unos buenos azotes. Pero no lo es, se está comportando como un niño malcriado y se le debe tratar como tal.

- Amen, hermano (dijo Ben).

- (Sue respiró hondo y se mordió los labios, las palabras se le atascaba en el cuello) De acuerdo, confío en ti (dijo Sue armándose de valor).

- Cariño, no voy a lastimarlo, no sufras.

- Sue, conoces a Reed es incapaz de ningún acto moralmente reprochable, es asquerosamente correcto, el chico solo va a recibir un poco de mano dura que buena falta le hace (Ben intentó tranquilizar a Sue).

- Si lo sé, pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarme, Ben (dijo un poco indignada).

- Sue, el chico es un grano en el culo, se merece cada nalgada que Reed le vaya a dar, pero tienes razón ninguno de los que estamos aquí piensa que sea algo agradable de hacer. Más de una vez me han dado ganas de patearle yo mismo el trasero a ese pequeño insolente pero me he alegrado siempre que hayas aparecido tú o Reed para intervenir. Sinceramente el chico me cae bien. Pero hay veces que se pasa. Y esta ha sido una (Ben le dijo de una forma muy sincera).

- Como sea, me voy a la cama, te espero (le dijo a Reed y Reed asintió. En cuanto Sue se fue, Ben sacó de su gabardina un par de guantes).

- Toma, los necesitarás (dijo dándoselos. Reed se lo quedó mirando extrañado) son ignífugos y aguanta grandes temperaturas. Si vas a zurra ese trasero de gallito los vas a necesitar.

- ¿Cómo lo sabias?

- No, lo sabía, los había encargado para mí. Como le he dicho a la rubia, son muchas las veces que he estado tentado de ponerlo sobre mis rodillas y darle yo mismo una buena zurra. Pero también te digo que me alegro que seas tú y no yo el que vaya a hacerlo (dijo con una sonrisita de circunstancias y Ben también se retiró a su dormitorio. Reed se quedó mirando los guantes un buen rato, respiró hondo, se los puso y fue para la habitación de Johnny).

- (Reed marcó el código de seguridad y la puerta de la habitación de Johnny se abrió. Johnny se estaba acabando de poner el pijama para irse a dormir, bueno más bien unos pantalones viejos de gimnasia y una camiseta raída de algún grupo de rock). Johnny siéntate, hemos de hablar.

- Reed, es tarde, mañana tengo escuela, ya hablamos mañana (Johnny no estaba muy interesado en hablar con Reed. Sabía cómo era Reed y sabía que había ido a darle un sermón, y era cierto era tarde, no quería sermones, quería acostarse y dormir).

- Jonathan, no me vengas con eso de que es tarde porque precisamente de eso vamos a hablar. Estamos a jueves, entre semana, por si se te había pasado, has llegado pasada la una de la madrugada, no habías dicho a nadie que tenía intención de salir. Te saltaste las dos últimas clases.

- Solo una, la otra era un castigo y fue por culpa de Ben (protestó Johnny).

- No te ayudes Johnny, ya estoy suficientemente molesto contigo. Quizás a tus 16 años hayas hecho cosas que muchos adultos jamás harán, pero sigues teniendo 16, y sigues teniendo una familia. Y yo sigo siendo el responsable del equipo.

- Eso lo decidiste tú, solito.

- Si, lo decidí yo solito, y lo hice porque soy lo suficientemente maduro como para tomar esa decisión, cosa que tu jovencito has dejado muy patente que no eres.

- Eso es lo que Sue y tú os gusta decir, os hace sentir mejor ¿no?

- No, no me hace sentir nada. Eres un niño, y por mi culpa casi mueres, por mi culpa no tendrás una adolescencia normal, y probablemente tampoco una juventud, ya recae suficiente culpabilidad en mis hombros para sumarle que por mi culpa acabes haciéndote matar o haciendo que nos maten o que maten a otros.

- Nunca ha pasado eso, soy muy bueno.

- Eres muy bueno, sí, y eso ha sido lo que ha hecho que hasta ahora nada malo haya pasado, pero también te has vuelto muy descuidado y arrogante. En las últimas misiones has puesto en peligro al equipo, cosa que no hubiera pasado si hubieras acatado mis órdenes.

- No pasó nada y pateamos a los malos.

- Te lo repito, no pasa nada hasta que pasa. Y no voy a tener eso sobre mi conciencia también. Si quieres continuar en el equipo lo harás bajo mis reglas.

- Entonces me buscaré otro equipo.

- No, Johnny, no te vas a buscar nada. Es bajo mis reglas y mis condiciones o tu culo se queda plantado en casa.

- ¿Qué? Tú no puedes.

- No, yo no. Pero Sue si, y sabes muy bien la poca gracia que le hace que formes parte del equipo. Ella prefiere que te quedes en casa estudiando o incluso jugando a la videoconsola. ¡Vaya! lo que haría cualquier chico de tu edad.

- Pero yo nací para esto (dijo en pánico Johnny al contemplar la idea de dejar de ser uno de los 4 fantásticos).

- Pues es lo que hay si quieres estar en el equipo, vas a empezar a trabajar en equipo y eso significa acatar órdenes cuando se te den y el no ponerte en peligro innecesariamente.

- Ok, vale, lo pillo, lo haré Reed, pero no me partes del equipo, por favor (suplicó Johnny a puntito de llorar).

- Eso espero Johnny porque se acabaron las tonterías (Reed alargó su mano y tomó una silla y la puso en medio de la habitación, alargó la otra mano y agarró la muñeca de Johnny y se sentó en la silla y estiró del chico rápidamente colocándolo sobre su regazo).

- ¡REEEEEED! ¡QUÉ HACES?

- Lo que haré a partir de ahora cada vez que desobedezcas, pongas en peligro una misión o no sepas comportarte (y gracias a su elasticidad envolvió las piernas de Johnny como si fuera una serpiente constrictora)

- NOOOOOOO, SUÉLTAME, NOOOOO, NOOOO PUEDES. (luchaba para liberarse de la presa de Reed pero era imposible contra más luchaba más apretaba Reed).

- Lamento mucho tener que llegar a este punto (le bajó de un tirón los pantalones y slip hasta debajo de los glúteos), pero Jonathan, no me has dejado otro remedio PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (descargó 5 fuertes palmadas sobre las nalgas de Johnny).

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PARA PARA, TE LO ORDENO, PARA

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS (seis palmadas aún más feroces cayeron otra vez sobre el trasero de Johnny) Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm, no volverás a desaparecer como lo hiciste, dejarás siempre dicho dónde vas , con quién y a qué hora prevés regresar PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOO, NOOO SUÉLTAME, ME HACES DAÑO, SUÉLTAME, TE MATARÉ, LO JURO REED TE VOY A MATAR, AAAAAUUUUU NOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS se acabó las malas contestaciones, las faltas a la escuela, el bajo rendimiento y comportarse como un pequeño arrogante egoísta.

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR NOOOOOOOOOOO SUÉLTAME, CABRÓN AUUUUUUUUUU AUUUUU ME LAS PAGARÁS AYYYYYY AUUUUU PARAAAAAAAAAAAA DUELEEEEEE, DUELEEEE AUUUUUUU

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS ¡No vas a preocupar más a tu hermana, ni a mí, ni a Ben, ni a nadie! ¡Harás lo que se te mande y no rechistarás! Y si te digo nada de poderes, es nada de poderes. PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS te recuerdo que tu toque de queda sigue siendo a las 10:30 entre semana y a las 12:00 los fines de semana. Que yo sepa Sue no lo ha cambiado. Sino estamos en una misión esa es tu hora. Si necesitas llegar más tarde nos lo pedirás a tu hermana o a mí. Y veremos si consideramos que puedes llegar más tarde. PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU NOOOO LO SIENTO, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, AAAAAAAAAAAY NOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU NUNCA MÁS, LO JURO REED, NOOOO AYYYYYYYYYY PERDÓN, AUUU NO, NO MÁS, SERÉ BEUNO, LO JURO AAAAAAAAAAAY

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS a partir de ahora no más tonterías Johnny porque acabaste con la paciencia de todos, y esto es lo que pasa cuando uno abusa y se toma la mano cuando le ofrecen el dedo PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS (con eso Reed dio por acabada la zurra, el culo del chico estaba tan rojo como si hubiera estado en llamas. Johnny podría jurar que nunca le había ardido tanto el trasero, y eso que él era la antorcha humana. Pero como antorcha no sentía el calor, pero la mano de Reed había hecho algo que pensó que sería imposible sentir que el trasero le quemaba al rojo vivo. Johnny nunca pensó que un empollón podía tener una mano tan dura, hizo mal en subestimar a su cuñado pero se había dado cuenta muy tarde ya).

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhh bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Johnny intentaba recuperarse de la tunda lo antes posible, pero no era tan sencillo, le dolía horrores y solo moverse hacia que el dolor regresara de nuevo).

- Johnny, siento mucho a ver tenido que llegar a este punto, pero no me has dado otra opción. Pero si vuelves a comportarte como un pequeño cretino me haré con una correa a prueba de llamas ¿entendiste?

- Sniff sniff siiiii, no volveré a desaparecer n a desobedeceros, lo juro, me portaré super bien, Reed, ya verás.

- Me alegra oír resto cuñadito, no sabes cuánto me alegra (le acarició el pelo y le abrió la cama), venga, como has dicho es tarde.

- Si, y mañana hay clase.

- A las que asistirás a todas ¿verdad? (Reed lo miró fijamente y arqueó una ceja)

- Si Reed, si, ya te lo dije, no pienso meterme en más problemas en una muy larga temporada, mi trasero no me lo perdonaría.

- Mejor si no te metes en más problemas y punto ¿eh? (pero Reed lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo acababa de arropar como hacía cuando Johnny tenía 12 años) ¿Johnny?

- ¿Si?

- Una cosa. Mientras te zurraba, bien pudiste encenderte y salir huyendo ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

- Porque te habría quemado Reed

- Gracias (dijo con una pizca de orgullo en la voz).

- No, no lo hice por ti, no te lo tengas tan creído, es que si le desfiguro el novio a mi hermanita entonces sí que soy hombre muerto. No es por nada Reed, tú y Ben imponéis mucho pero Sue enfadada, Sue enfadada me da mucho más miedo que le Doctor Doom.

- Jajajajaja si, sé de que hablas jajaja buenas noches Johnny que no te muerdan las pulgas y garrapatas (Y Johnny rodó los ojos, ya no era un bebé para que le dijera eso. Reed pudo aguantarse la risa hasta salir de la habitación).


End file.
